Implementation of RF antennas in mobile devices, such like mobile phones, tablet computers or time-pieces, such like wrist watches is quite cumbersome and elaborate. Especially when the housing of the mobile device is made of metal or comprises metallic components, such like stainless steel arranging of an antenna in a metallic housing is somewhat critical since the housing may effectively serve as a Faraday cage.
There exist already some approaches to provide the antenna on a cover glass, for instance on a watch glass. But here, electrical connection between the antenna and a printed circuit board (PCB) may be disadvantageous in view of the high frequency or RF frequency behaviour of the antenna assembly. The interconnection between the PCB and the antenna is rather critical since the type of interconnection may impair or deteriorate the impedance and the signal receiving capability of the antenna assembly.
Moreover, connecting the antenna with the PCB is quite complex, intricate and sensitive when assembling a watch or a respective mobile device. Especially in a mass manufacturing process it is quite difficult to produce antenna-PCB interconnections with consistent quality.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved antenna assembly with a printed circuit board (PCB) for a mobile device. In particular, the invention should provide a well-defined interconnection between an antenna structure and the PCB, which allows for an easy, intuitive and precise electrical interconnection therebetween. Moreover, the invention is adapted to provide a highly redundant antenna assembly allowing and tolerating for a certain degree of special mismatch when arranging the antenna and the PCB in a housing of the mobile device. In a further aspect, the invention aims to provide a cost efficient and durable interconnection for an antenna structure and a PCB in mobile devices, such like a time-piece, in particular for a wristwatch.